A Working Holiday
by tearbos
Summary: When the team is forced to work on a national holiday, Garcia tries to keep things interesting. Yet another 'Bad Fan Fic' contest entry!


**Author's note: So, this will never happen on the show, but I can dream can't I?**

"I cannot believe Garcia pulled this off," Reid grumbled as he tossed a stack of folders on his desk.

"I'm not surprised she pulled it off-this is Pen we're talking about. I'm just wondering how she got all of us to agree to this ridiculous scheme," Emily commented as she exited the break room with fresh coffee.

Morgan strutted over to join the conversation. "Come on guys, you have to admit you're enjoying this."

"Enjoying being humiliated, sure," Reid muttered.

"At least no one else is working today to witness this," JJ chimed in as she descended the stairs with a load of case files propped on her arm. "New case for you to look over. Hotch doesn't think we need to travel, but he wants a group consult. He should be down any minute." She handed out the folders and went back to her office.

"This should be interesting," Emily whispered to Reid, who snickered along with her.

"You guys haven't seen him yet?" Morgan piped up. They both shook their head. "Oh, well I saw him and Rossi earlier before they retreated to their offices."

"Please tell me Dave isn't participating in this made-up holiday," Emily pleaded. Her hopes were dashed by Morgan's sly grin.

"No such luck; he's here in all his glory." Reid rolled his eyes and Emily groaned.

"Oh hey, you guys all came through! That's so great!" All three agents turned to stare at their tech goddess. Morgan let out a wolf whistle.

"Wow Mama, that's some get-up!"

"Thank you angelfish! You look pretty great yourself." She winked and blew a kiss at him as she walked toward the conference room to set up her laptop.

"Garcia," Emily called out, "How did you manage to get lace, leather, and feathers onto that?"

She chuckled and grinned at Emily. "A goddess never reveals her secrets Sweet Cheeks."

"I thought I was Sweet Cheeks," Reid protested.

"Oh you are normally honey, but in that outfit I think Em deserves the name."

"Hey!" Emily yelled indignantly. She looked at Morgan and Reid, who both shrugged.

"She's right," Morgan supplied with a lecherous grin.

"Pig," Emily retorted.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying. You can't come in wearing something like that and not expect a comment."

"I was trying to be a team player," she pouted. Just then, Hotch came out of his office and walked toward them.

"Conference room, ten minutes." He spoke in his usual firm manner, his voice not giving the slightest hint about his current state of dress. They all avoided looking anywhere but directly at his face. He strolled to the appointed room without a glance behind him. The three younger agents exchanged glances.

"Em, your face is a bit pink there," Morgan teased.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she threw a pencil at him.

"Come on, let's go," Reid interjected. He stood up and gathered his papers. Simultaneously Morgan and Emily whistled at him. He gave them his best glare, folded his arms and folders over his chest, and stomped off to join Hotch and Garcia. Morgan and Garcia followed him, sharing suggestive looks and comments along the way. Dave entered a minute later, and he looked puzzled at the amused expressions on everyone's faces.

"What?" He demanded. "I'm old; so sue me. This is as close as I'm getting."

"Undershirts weren't part of the deal Dave," Hotch stated with a grin.

"Don't even try it Aaron. You're still wearing a tie."

"So," Hotch retorted.

"Yeah man, what's with that? Today is your free day."

"I'm trying to maintain a degree of professionalism, Morgan," Hotch replied sarcastically. The whole table broke down in laughter.

JJ finally came in and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Hotch's tie," Reid stated casually.

"It's nice," JJ responded absently. "It matches the rest." She turned to the bulletin board and displayed photos. As usual, she began highlighting the details of the case. Within less than five minutes, however, Morgan interrupted.

"I'm sorry JJ, but I just can't take you seriously like that." He turned to Hotch. "Can we just skip the briefing and get right to the particulars?"

Hotch nodded. "I think that's a good idea for today." JJ shrugged and sat down in the empty chair. The next several hours were spent discussing the case and exchanging amused looks and suggestive winks. Finally they had the profile completed and ready to fax off to the lead detective in Huntsville, AL. Hotch gave instructions for the remainder of the day, including the reminder that they were all still Federal Agents and should behave accordingly. As they started to leave, Hotch caught everyone's attention again.

"I want to go ahead and let it be known that today is a one-time event." He turned to Garcia. "You'll have to think of some other form of entertainment the next time we have to work a holiday."

"Aw, come on Boss Man, I thought "Come to Work in Your Underwear" Day was a great idea!" she whined jokingly.

"Besides Hotch, you look so good in those navy pinstripe boxers that you have to wear them again," JJ added.

Hotch allowed a tiny smile to grace his features. While that may be true, it's too distracting."

"That is for sure," Morgan chimed in. "Emily's purple lace boy shorts have been sidetracking my work all morning!"

"Oh yeah, like your neon smiley faces are conducive to working!" She shot back.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one distracting," he stated. "Where does Reid," he pointed toward the young agent, "get off wearing red silk?"

"It was Pen's idea," Reid cried, wrapping his arms around his bare torso.

"It was one of my better ideas too," Garcia commented with a smirk. "You're all just jealous because you can't top this little number." She spun a few times to show off her hot pink boa, neon yellow corset top with matching lace garter belts, hot pink cheer shorts with 'Baby Girl' on the rear, and hot pink stilettos.

"You are definitely right about that," Dave confirmed. "That's why I didn't even try to beat it."

"You cheated," Hotch told him.

"Did not. I wear undershirts every day; therefore, that makes them my underwear."

"That's a technicality,"" JJ called out from across the room. "You just wanted to show us up with your cleverness."

Dave chuckled. "Well, it worked didn't it?" He indicated JJ's navy strapless bra and bikini cut bottoms.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Jay, you look hot," Garcia soothed. "Everyone take a deep breath. This was meant to be fun. Let's all just be glad that none of you wear tighty whities and call it even!" Everyone laughed and agreed. As they again attempted to disband, Garcia added, "I'm thinking of "Come to Work in only Your Favorite Shoes" Day for next year!"

* * *


End file.
